


Pride: Jaime

by TeamGwenee



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post Stoneheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Brienne and Pia both know the benefits of Jaime's kindness.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ways to Say I Love You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Pride: Jaime

His kindness, entirely unearned, was a punch to the gut, but Brienne was grateful for it nonetheless. The kinder he was, the more likely he was to forgive her. She didn’t deserve it, but she craved it nonetheless.

Pia bobbed her knees. “Yes m’lady, Ser Jaime’s washerwoman.” She spoke the words with pride, equal to a maid declaring herself Queen of Love and Beauty.    
Brienne blinked. “I think I know you. Your face is passing familiar.”

“I was at Harrenhal, m’lady,” she answered. 

“In Roose Bolton’s service?” Brienne asked, feeling a pang of pity. Poor girl, none deserved such a master.

“The Lannister before him, and the Whents before them,” Pia admitted. “And the Mountain for a while.” A shadow passed over her face. “But I was in a cell for most of that time.”

Brienne swallowed. “But Ser Jaime let you out.”

The girl’s face brightened. “Released me, protected me, welcomed me into his service and guarded me all this time.”

Brienne’s heart swelled. More kindness, more than anyone would ever credit to the Kingslayer. But they didn’t know Jaime like she did. They did not know his capacity for honour, for kindness. 

“Ser Jaime says he will speak to you when he can,” Pia explained to her, “But he wishes you to ‘rest easy’ until he can get away from his council, and for your every comfort to be fulfilled.”

Brienne’s eyes began to sting, and she had to turn her face away. 

No, they didn’t know Jaime like she did. But she knew him well, knew his heart and his soul. She was proud to know him, proud to name him friend.

Proud to be his friend in turn. 


End file.
